


Noble Heart, Plastic Sword

by GlassRain



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: halfamoon, F/F, Femslash February, Princes & Princesses, Roleplay, adorable children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Sayaka, playing princess and knight. Adorable baby wlw for femslashfebruary and/or halfamoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Heart, Plastic Sword

They have to play at Sayaka's house for this. Madoka's mother doesn't have fancy dresses or gaudy jewelry that they can "borrow" (read: sneak off with) for an afternoon, just lots of sharp suits that Sayaka has deemed unsuitable. (Mama does have wonderful makeup, but Madoka has been told not to share it. And Sayaka, much less easy to convince with a simple No, was turned off the idea by vivid descriptions of the infections Madoka's mother swears could be the result.)

Madoka ends up in a posh white dress with layers that spill down past her feet. The faux-pearl trim on the collar is missing chunks. "It's artistic," Sayaka informs her. "All the most fashionable princesses are wearing this style these days."

"The princess doesn't have much to do in the beginning," says Madoka shyly. "C-could I be the dragon to start with?"

"And ruin your gown?" wails Sayaka. "Never!" Her cardboard helmet slips down over her eyes; she shoves it back into place. "Besides, I got a dragon already. Behold!"

It's not as big as some of Madoka's stuffed animals, but the stuffed lizard's face is snarly enough for a creature ten times its size. On top of that, Sayaka has embellished its cloth surface with several dozen glittering pins, all shaped like . . . .

"Are you sure butterflies don't make it _less_ scary?" says Madoka.

Sayaka sticks out her chin, all stubbornness. "They're _scales_. Besides, I bet butterflies could be plenty scary if they wanted to be." She waves the dragonlet in Madoka's face. "Roar, roar!"

"Eep!" cries Madoka, and flees for the "tower" (a chair turned to face the window), nearly tripping over her dress.

"Don't worry!" calls Sayaka after her, producing a fake plastic sword. "I'll save you!"

Whilst Sayaka in her marker-embellished cardboard armor whacks the dragon with her trusty blade, Madoka crouches on the cushion and watches over the back of the chair. Maybe this is the smarter place to be right now after all. And it's kind of nice, watching her best friend take on monsters and knowing that it's all for her sake . . . there's a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, burning brighter when she imagines looming monsters that cringe away as Sayaka raises a gleaming silver blade.

The stuffed lizard is probably only a couple of whacks away from bursting its stitching when Sayaka kicks it aside. "Aha! I have slain you, foul beast! Hang on, princess . . . I'm coming!"

She clambers over the bed and drops to one knee in front of Madoka's tower.

"Princess!" she repeats, panting heavily. Her helmet falls down again. She grabs it off and crushes it to her chest with one hand. "Your loyal knight . . . has arrived."

Heat rises in Madoka's cheeks as she watches Sayaka's chest rise and fall. "D-does that mean I can come down now?"

"Yes! You're _rescued_. I did my part of the story. You can go wherever you want."

Madoka hops down from the chair, holding the hem of her gown up around her knees. "Oh good! And, um . . . as your princess, wherever I go next, I order you to come with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend on Tumblr, where I reblog a lot of Madoka, and swords, and other pretty things: http://glassrain83.tumblr.com/


End file.
